Ten Things They Can't Hide
by NothatRose
Summary: Here are ten things that Danny and Lindsay can't hide from their team or anyone else.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... I'm glad you all have enjoyed my last "10" ff. Here's another one. My thanks goes to** webdlfan, csimesser1, unlikelyRLshipper, rapidtetv, afrozenheart412, pretty7, laurzz** and everyone that have read 'Ten Scenes After Lindsay's Rain Walk'. You all are so sweet! Thank you. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer** : Cute. Sexy. Irresistable. Naughty. Yummy. That's the kind of C.S.I.N.Y. that I own. Not CSI NY.

**Summary** : You know how sharp and observant the team is. So here's ten things that Danny and Lindsay can't hide from them or anyone.

xox

**Number 1**

"Hey Monroe! Danno give the lady your seat will ya?"

"No Flack, it's fine."

"Yeah Bro, it's fine."

"Whoa! Is Monroe sitting on your lap your way of telling me that you two are sharing more than just seats Messer?"

xox

**Number 2**

"A very good morning Detective!"

"Morning Sid."

"You look bright and handsome this lovely morning."

"What you getting at Sid?"

"Have you seen Lindsay? She looked very professional in that blue two piece skirt suit? She pinned her hair up too! Must be court day, you think?"

"What? Why would she changed from the lilac top with the butterfly embroidered neckline, slim black pants and boots her brother bought her? Her hair is too short to do anything. Personally, I prefer her curls but Shhhh. ... Court? Today? Can't be, coz she was with ...What? Why are you looking like that?"

"I see it's more than a crush Detective."

"Excuse me?"

"First. It's eleven in the evening, you just came on your night shift and it's raining really heavy out there. You hair is all wet and so are your shoes. Second? I have not seen your lovely Detective Monroe all day. Third. Who goes to court at night anyway?"

"You are scary you know that?"

xox

**Number 3**

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Hey Stell!"

"I thought you said something about getting your hair cut yesterday?"

"I changed my mind. Think I'll grow it slightly longer."

"You changed your mind or someone did it for you?"

"Sorry?"

"Long hair helps to hide tell tale signs."

"What do you mean?"

"Same reason as to why Danny has a collared shirt on today. It's summer and he always go collarless."

"It's hard when you work with best. They know everything!"

xox

**Number 4**

"You ok Danny?"

"Yeah Mac. I'm good."

"Sure? No fever?"

"No."

"Cough? Flu?"

"No. Why?"

"Just checking. Lindsay is out sick. But of course you know that first hand, don't you?"

xox

**Number 5**

"Hey Dude!"

"Hey Bro! How you're doing?"

"Good. What's that smell?"

"What? What are you sniffing at?"

"That sweet fruity smell. It reminds me of something, someone.."

"Really. Naah! You're just imagining it. What are you doing? Get away from me!"

"It's you! It's your hair!"

"Adam!"

"Now where have I smell that ... It's someone in the lab... Hmmm—mmmm...someone..."

"Hey Adam! Dan-ny..."

"Hey Lindsay. I ...I...YOU! It's you! You have the same ...OH! You and he...he and you? Really? Wow! YES! I gotta tell Hawkes I win!"

xox

**Number 6**

"You think they were up to something?"

"They just went for lunch, Flack."

"But Doc, Danny begged me for my car. And look at the way they are whispering. That, that grin. That eye thing. See? See that? They must have sneaked back to his or her place...? Or..? You think they did it in my car?"

"You are getting paranoid, my friend. Maybe he took her somewhere further for lunch. I don't think they'll do anything wild in your car. Lindsay is such a sweet girl and I'm sure she wouldn't let Danny do anything in your car either."

"Lindsay is sweet, eh? Then tell me why is that every time we're at Danny's and I suggest we shoot some pool, the sweet girl blushes like a freaking inferno? And our boy gets all evasive when I asked how the hell he gets coffee stain in the middle of the table!"

"Listen. How about if I go swab your car for you?"

"Don't patronize me Doc. But, how soon are you talking about? You got your kit with you?"

xox

**Number 7**

"Daniel Carmichael Messer!"

"Whaa..who...wh..Ma? Why'd you wake me up?"

"You were crying out for Montana. That's Lindsay isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah. It's just that she's gone back to Montana to testify to a case that involves her. And from what I heard from Stella, she's not doing so great."

"You care for her don't you?"

"I guess."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. I do. But she told me ..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't know what happened between you two, but remember that time when the team came down here for Christmas? I saw the way you two looked at each other. I could see that there was something special between you two. She's nice. And I like her."

"But Ma .."

"Maybe all she needs is a friend right now. I don't know, I may be wrong. But it never hurts to go with what your heart tells you. Just follow your instinct Daniel. Go with your instinct."

xox

**Number 8**

"Could you hold for a second? Okay."

"That your boyfriend Miss?"

"No. Just a friend."

"Ahh! Right."

"What?"

"I may be just a cab driver but I've seen that look happening many times right here in my cab."

"What look is that?"

"Look that says you are already missing him and taking in a mental picture to keep with you. It takes more than just a friend to deserve that kind of look."

"Maybe."

"Yeah maybe. And maybe you wanna dry those tears away too."

xox

**Number 9**

"Hey! Messer and Monroe are holding hands!"

"What are you? Five, Flack?"

"Hah! Says the lady who danced on her chair when she found out that Danny flew to Montana for his Montana!"

"At least I didn't announce it during a briefing!"

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't text it to his Ma!"

"Alright you two. Stop it. Need I remind you that we are the New York finest? Not five year olds?"

"Yes Mac."

"Sorry Mac."

"Right. Now before we start. Have you all noticed that Danny and Lindsay has matching raincoats?"

xox

**Number 10**

"You think anyone will notice?"

"They have to be blind not to, Messer."

"What? After what we've been up to, you still call me Messer?"

"That's your name, Cowboy."

"And yours too now, Montana."

"Yeah, Yeah. But now what do we do about this?"

"Fix it of course."

"Danny I think it's beyond repair. Not at such short notice, anyway."

"Fine! We'll just cover the whole table up and place the refreshments and food on it. Maybe add some pots of flowers or something."

"What if they want to play pool after the food finishes? And you must have seen the look Flack has on his face every time he comes over to play. I'm beginning to think that he's getting to figuring it that it's not coffee stain."

"Can't you pretend you're in labor or something?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Your water broke?"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Ok wiseass. You got anything?"

"Yeah! Pass me that pot of coffee and two mugs."

"Linds! You're not gonna pour it on our pool table?"

"You go after an armed suspect without a vest and you are afraid of a little coffee stain on our pool table?"

"NYPD! Open the door!"

"They are here Danny. What it'll be?"

"Montana..."

"Dan-ny ..."

"A'right, a'right. So long as it gets Flack off our back."

_Four hours later ..._

"Hey Bro. I'm sorry about not being able to play pool. I really gotta have the felt changed. I don't believe I knocked the coffee mug over."

"Yeah. And Buddy?"

"Yeah."

"You might want to take Lindsay's bra out from the side pocket before you do."

THE END

Hope you that made your day brighter. Please tell me if it did. Thank you for reading.


End file.
